The Alliance of New York and Miami
by Emono
Summary: Mac and Horatio want to make sure their team members know what their getting themselves into, and whether their really in love or if this is some kind of fling. Why do they care so much?; SLASH! Tim Speedle/Danny Messer, Mac/Horatio


**Title: **The Alliance of New York and Miami

**Author:** Emono

**Rating:** PG-16

**Fandom:** CSI: Miami and New York

**Pairings:** Speed/Danny, Horatio/Mac, a shade of Don/Eric

**Disclaimer:** Poetic licence, CSI will never be mine

**Summary:** Mac and Horatio want to make sure their team members know what their getting themselves into, and whether their really in love or if this is some kind of fling. Why do they care so much?

**Beta:** gil_follower

**Warning:** Just some boss stuff, slash

**Word Count: **1,685

Danny didn't look up as someone entered the lab, he was too busy placing samples in the whirring machine. He clicked the lid closed, pressing two or three buttons before sitting down before it and patiently waiting for the results. Mac, he noted, walked over and leant against the table as well. The blonde glanced up at his boss, who seemed to be fidgeting with an evidence bag that held a shell from the scene. The older man looked anxious, but he didn't say a word.

Danny's brow creased, opening his mouth to say something, but Mac beat him to it.

"Does he treat you right?"

Danny closed his mouth adrutply, thrown off. Mac glanced at him, encouraging an answer. But the blonde could only clear his throat, clearly confused.

"Mac...what're you talkin' about?"

Mac glanced around pointedly, "You know very well what I'm talking about, Danny. Timothy Speedle."

Danny flushed at his boyfriend's name, "What about Tim?"

"First off, why didn't you tell me?" Mac kept his eyes on the floor "And secondly, does he treat you right?"

"Well, I shouldn' have ta' discuss my love life with you" Danny pointed out "And if this makes you so uncomfortable, then why're you even bringing it up at all?"

"Because you're a member of my team, the only one I hand-picked. You're my responsibility, I _want_ to watch out for you" Mac then flushed, shifting and fiddling with the evidence bag more "And...I'd like to know if one of my team mates is involved with a member of Horatio Caine's team."

Danny smiled knowingly, but Mac only glared hard.

"Not a word to anyone, and that includes Don."

"But you _did_ give him a hard time about gettin' with Eric Delko" Danny tisked "You're nothin' but a hyprocite."

"Ok, that's enough, at least I can tell H I _tried_ to talk to you" Mac put down the evidence bag "Check this, Aiden's busy."

Danny watchd his supervisor make his way to the door, "Mac, wait!"

The older man paused, tilting his head over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

Danny lowered his eyes to the floor, "Tim takes good care of me...I love him, you know? We're pretty stupid about each other...I don't think he'd ever hurt me if he could prevent it."

"Good to know" Mac turned back briefly "But I'm not above smacking him around if he doesn't see what he's got in front of him."

Danny laughed, his boss leaving the lab.

~*~

Speed lifted his head, groaning a bit at the stiffness in his neck. He had been hunched over tire-track impressions for an hour now, his magnifying glass close to the pictures to try and compare them to another picture. It was tedious, but it had to be done.

Speed scowled, even if it had to be done, it was usually Eric doing these type of things. And where was the Russian-Cuban now? Probably off rolling with Don in silk sheets, or pressed up against him and grinding in a random club. Speed's scowl dissolved, turning into a wistful look. What he wouldn't give to be with his New York lover, snuggling up on his couch or dawdling in a local bookstore together.

The door opened behind him, and for a fleeting second he thought Eric had come in to help him, but he caught a flash of red and knew he was wrong.

"Hey H" Speed smiled apologetically "Sorry, I haven't found a match yet."

"I would've been very surprised if you had" Horatio stated, approaching the other. He leant against he table, palms pressed to the edge, too-blue eyes working over the pictures. "Though it seems your close."

"Won't be long now" Speed sighed, going back to his task. A comfortable silence settled over them, the only sound that broke the air was the rustle of the pictures as they were sorted and discarded.

"Danny Messer is a good man."

Speed looked up at this, clearly surprised.

"You know?"

Horatio gave him a 'look', the other sighed in understanding.

"Right, you always know" Speed lowered his magnifying glass "I don't know why I thought I could get away with it."

Horatio removed his shades, "I think we should talk."

Speed grinned, "You don't have to go into 'interrogation' mode, Danny's one of my favorite subjects."

"How long have you known him?"

"We met when we were kids, we kept touch over the years" Speed smiled softly at the memories "We both changed a lot, and a few months ago he invited me to New York for awhile. We roamed the old neighborhood, chatted about our work, then went back to his place. Things progressed somehow, thanks to some drinks, and we haven't been able to quit each other since."

Speed paused, brow creased in thought, "Actually, I don't want to quit him."

Horatio rose a brow, "Then you love him?"

"Yeah..." the dark eyed man nodded "I really do."

"I'm...quite happy for you" Horatio sounded sincere, but there was doubt in his eyes "But I must say, with these relationships Eric and yourself have in New York...if anything were to turn sour-"

"It won't" Speed assured him easily "And even if a relationship does break, I'm sure our connection with New York wouldn't break."

Horatio smiled at this, "It eases my mind to hear that, Speed. All this inner-CSI cooperation..."

Horatio trailed off, stepping away from the table.

"I'll leave you to your work" Horatio stated, making his way to leave.

"H..."

Horatio turned back, finding the scruffy CSI smiling smugly.

"Mac Taylor is a good man too."

Horatio slipped back on his shades, "And that's beside the point, isn't it?"

Speed could only roll his eyes as his boss left the lab.

~*~

Eric paused in his play, treading water over to the buoy and clinging to the side. He sneezed again, shaking his head. Don stopped the water war, treading over to his lover and hovering beside him.

"You ok?" Don asked, giving a look around the open ocean surrounding them. They were about two miles from the beach shore, messing around in the open water.

Eric sniffled a bit, "I think someone's been talking about us."

"Wouldn't be the first time" Don gave a snort, brushing his dark locks out of his eyes and slicking them with more water "Ready to head in?"

Eric gave a look at the setting sun, "Yeah."

~*~

**One Week Later**

The two lovers collapsed onto the bed, panting thickly and sweat-slicked. They had worn themselves out, too sated and lead-limbed to move too much. Danny was the first to regain his strength, at least enough to roll over and click out the bed lamp. Jet-lag had him drowzy, and his lover jumping him as soon as he was in the door hadn't helped.

Danny spread himself out on the bed, sighing pleasantly and melting into the pillows. Speed gave a hum, rolling onto his side and running his hand up the slick surface of his lover's stomach.

"Damn, I missed you" Speed murmured, resting the side of his head on the tan pec.

"I know" Danny grinned "Because I'm just awesome like that."

Speed gave a snort of amusement, "Oh yeah, right up there with God."

"Oh ye of little faith" Danny teased back, then paused thoughtfully "Mac knows about us. He cornered me in the lab last week, asked me if you treated me right."

Speed tensed a little, "And...?"

"I told him I loved you" Danny whispered "He said he wanted to make sure I was happy, that you weren't using me."

"If we're confessing here, I should tell you Horatio cornered me as well" Speed admitted "He wanted to make sure I wasn't having some stupid fling, that I knew what I was doing."

Danny sighed, "Our bosses..."

Speed snuggled into his lover's touch, savoring the hand that came up and laced in his dark hair. They got lost in their own thoughts, slowly caressing one another. Soon they both drifted off, thinking how lucky they were and how overprotective their bosses could be.

But they knew it was only because they cared, that Don and Eric had gone through the same thing.

~*~

Horatio stood alone on top of the Crime Unit building, looking out from the roof at the amazing sight that was Miami in the hour before the sun rose. He knew out there, somewhere, Speed was sleeping soundly in his lover's arms and Eric was probably dragging his own lover home from a night of partying.

He was truly happy for them both, they deserved it. Hell, anyone who was in this business deserved as much love as they could scrounge up.

A strong hand rested on the slight of his hip, warmth pressing along his back. He knew instantly who it was, only one man would dare enter his personal space in such a way. He leant back into the warmth, sighing heavily.

"Our kids seem to like eachother" Mac murmured into his ear, sounding tired and comfortable all at once.

"They get it from us" Horatio replied "It's been a while, Mac."

"Three months, one week, two days, and around five hours…" Mac rattled off, smiling into flaming red hair "But whose counting?"

"Not me, I assure you" Horatio countered easily, turning in the man's arms and staring him down "We should go-"

"Way ahead of you, my mind's been there since I got off the plane" Mac grinned, gesturing past him "You first, Lieutenant."

Horatio couldn't help but laugh, "Oh bite me, Mac."

**End**

[insert preferred ending song here]


End file.
